lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Shot: This is Fujiko
" " is the 110th episode of Red Jacket, and the seventh episode in its fourth season. It originally aired on November 19, 1979. Synopsis A theft report is received from the police state of Malda. The investigation methods are much too harsh and unforgiving, considering that all that was stolen was one camera. Actually, this camera is the invention of the century: it can take pictures of the future. Thus, the hand of the state police closes in on Fujiko, who has been winning a string of large gambles. The excessively heavy-handed treatment pushes Zenigata past his limits. Against a robot adversary, will one police officer's fighting spirit do the job?! Plot Zenigata receives a theft report from an unnamed police state. Much to his bemusement, the stolen object is only a camera. The state's Head of Police, Officer Carbel, is convinced that Lupin stole it and is desperate to get it back "for the country", an insistently repeated mantra. Meanwhile, Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon are at the horse races. Goemon bets on a horse called Goemonjou and wins on extremely slim odds; so do two men who take pictures of the finish line before each round. When Lupin and Jigen go to collect the winnings, they are captured by Zenigata and Carbel's men. Zenigata looks on uneasily as Carbel tortures Jigen and Lupin by subjecting them to their worst fears: the Iron Maiden and tickling, respectively. Fujiko, who has been gathering information about the camera, seduces the two men who have it on their way out from the racetrack and steals it. After a fruitless day of interrogation, Jigen and Lupin are locked in a cell. Goemon breaks them out. The three realize that the camera Carbel's men are after is now in Fujiko's hands. Lupin goes to the casino where Fujiko is winning huge sums and swaps the camera with a fake, just before she is arrested by Carbel. Back in their hideout, Lupin snaps a photo of Jigen, who is about to head to the shower, and the camera prints a polaroid of Jigen showering. Jigen adjusts the camera's time setting and takes a photo of Lupin's shrivelled ancient body a hundred years in the future. Realizing that the camera takes photos of the future, the three run around taking photos of everything before Carbel's men roll in. They barely escape. Later, they meet up with Harbell, the scientist who invented the camera. Harbell explains that he was trying to invent a camera that would take photographs of the past in order to aid police investigations. He tells Lupin that Carbel has a phobia of rats. Carbel's men torture Fujiko by subjecting her to her worst fear, claustrophobia. Unable to watch any longer, Zenigata punches Premier Bosmark, who is revealed to be a robot. He rescues Fujiko, but they are captured again by Carbel just as Lupin arrives. Carbel offers Fujiko and Zenigata in exchange for Harbell and the camera. Lupin gives him the camera. As Carbel is trying to test it, a toy rat springs out at him, and he reels backward in fear. The gang take the opportunity to book it, but the helicopter is damaged and can't carry the weight of all six of them. They spot a small island that is populated by nudists, much to Goemon's chagrin, and land safely. Jigen remarks that it was a shame to have lost the camera, but Lupin counters that he didn't want to see what Fujiko looked like in fifty years after all. Jigen laughs in delight. Censorship Italian The episode was fully dubbed into Italian and was originally aired uncut as well as DVD releases however when it is aired on Mediaset channels, some scenes were removed due to regulation. Nearly all the nudity moments have been removed apart from a shirtless Jigen, the Jigen in the shower photo was replaced with a freeze frame from an earlier scene and the episode finishes where the damaged helicopter flies off into the sunset. Mistakes *In the English subtitles it says "Fujiko Mine guessed all the soccer match scores" despite being clearly shown that she was in an American football match. The original Japanese subtitles mention football but not American football. Trivia *This episode is notable for its extravagant use of nudity for no discernible plot-related reason. Gallery r110_jigen2.png r110_jigen3.png r110_jigen.png r110_nudist.png r110_nudist2.png r110_nudist3.png Category:Red Jacket episodes